justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Mash
|artist = and The Crypt-Kickers (The Frighteners) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1962 (Original) 2010 (Cover) |dlc = October 30, 2014 (NOW) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Jade Green |gc = Red |lc = Orange (Remake) |pictos = 57 |nowc = MonsterMash |dura= 3:04 |audio = |kcal= 21 |perf = }}"Monster Mash" by and The Crypt-Kickers (covered by The Frighteners in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is based off of Frankenstein s Monster. He has short aquamarine hair, a wrinkled face with red half-closed eyes and dormant facial features. He wears a tattered, jade green blazer with a dark green collar, dark green sleeves and a red patch on the right sleeve, a white and green striped shirt, tattered teal pants with white laces and green and red patches, green and dark green striped long socks under white shoes with black highlights. At the beginning of the routine, his head is detached from the rest of the body and held on his right hand. Before the song starts, he places it on his neck while a light blue lightning effect plays between the two parts, and then his whole body is surrounded by lightnings for a few seconds. At the end of the routine, his right arm falls off. Remake In the remake, his color scheme is lighter, and he has a light green glow around his body. At the end, his right arm falls off a few split seconds later and with a different transition, which also changes its final position. ilikeitlikear coach 1.png| (from I Like It s Mashup) Monstermash coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a monochrome laboratory. The equipment from above light up like lightning at the beginning of the routine while the monster puts on his head. Sometimes bats fly around. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Flap both of your hands like a bat. Gold Move 2: Shake your arms back and forth. Monster Mash Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Giphy-1467171577.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Monster Mash Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 GoldMash.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Monster Mash appears in the following Dance Quest maps. *Zombie Appearances in Mashups Monster Mash is featured in the following Mashups: *''I Like It'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' (Best of JD 2) *''Teacher'' (Costume Party) Captions Monster Mash appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Break Free * Crazy Zombie * Francky's Groove * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Punch * Mash Walk * No Shoulders * Out The Grave * Walking Dead * Zombie Cheer * Zombie Drive * Zombie Twist Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Monster Mash'' is mentioned in Apache (Jump On It). *''Monster Mash'' is the first Halloween-themed routine in the series. *In the teaser, the part where the coach puts his head on his body was cut out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDGfn5ctaCc *On , the menu icon does not show the dancer; it only shows his head surrounded by other copies of it. *On , when the arm detaches from the body, the red glove cannot be seen. **This is fixed in You’re the First, the Last, My Everything (Mashup) and in the remake, by applying a different animation that changes the position of the arm when it touches the ground. **However, this change makes the effect less credible, as the gap between the arm and the rest of the body is clearer. *The background appears in Rock Lobster. *For unknown reasons, in the pictogram sprite, the Gold Move 2 pictogram appears twice, despite there being no differences and only happening once. *On , the artist is credited as "The Frighteners (in the style of Bobby 'Boris' Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers)". Gallery Game Files MonsterMash_cover_jd2.png|''Monster Mash'' Monstermash.jpg|''Monster Mash'' (Remake) MonsterMash Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Monstermash cover albumbkg.png| album background Monstermash banner bkg.png| menu banner Monstermash map bkg.png| map background MonsterMash_BC.jpg| cover MonsterMash1024.png| cover Oie transparentmm.png| avatar 25.png|Avatar on and later games 20025.png|Golden avatar 30025.png|Diamond avatar monstermash_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms monstermash score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots monstermashmenu.png|''Monster Mash'' on the menu Monstermash jd2 ready.png| ready screen Beta Elements Monster Mash Beta.png|Beta pictogram Others monstermash arm animation change.gif|Animation change applied to the coach s right arm at the end of the song Videos Official Audio Bobby_Pickett_%22Monster_Mash%22 Monster Mash (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Monster Mash - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Monster Mash Just Dance Now The Monster Mash Monster Mash 5*Stars -- JUST DANCE 2016 (UNLIMITED) Just Dance 2017 Monster Mash 5 stars Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Monster Mash by The Frighteners (PS Move) Monster Mash - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Monster Mash - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Monster Mash - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Monster Mash Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Pop Songs